Bruits de couloirs
by Hachiiko
Summary: [OS]Et voilà, comment mettre le doute dans un couple en une phrase : faire appel à Aomine. Quelle plaie ce type, en plus de lui pourrir la vie pendant l'entraînement -enfin, quand il passait voir son amie- il fallait qu'il repende des rumeurs à la con!


**Mot de l'auteur** : Bonjour/bonsoir ! Voici un petit OS sans prétention sur le couple Wakamatsu/Momoi ! Si cette dernière est peu présente sur le fandom français, notre ami, lui, y est carrément absent. Etant un personnage que j'aime bien, je me suis dit « allez, fais toi plais' Hachii » et quand Hachii se fait plaisir, elle écrit un petit OS tout niais. Donc le voilà !

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi tout à l'auteur de Kuroko no Basket… si ça c'est pas de l'injustice, je vous demande ce que c'est !

**PS** : Vous pensez quoi de ce couple ? Et du Aomine/Wakamatsu ? Moi j'aime ! C'est un peu comme le mélange Ketchup/Moutarde au début tu trouves ça bizarre, t'oses pas y toucher mais en fait, ça déchire.

* * *

Tout était redevenu calme dans la chambre un peu trop rose au goût du garçon. Les soupirs et les gémissements avaient cédé leur place au silence à peine perturbé par leurs respirations désormais calmes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour- et certainement pas la dernière, mais pour lui, ça avait été meilleur que les autres fois. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est toujours mieux après une dispute ?

Depuis deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était la première vraie dispute qu'ils avaient traversé. Et pour changer, c'était la faute de cet abrutit d'Aomine !

Caressant le dos de Momoi du bout des doigts, Wakamatsu fronça les sourcils en repensant à la simple phrase qui avait bien faillit faire voler en éclats leur relation.

_« Si t'arrêtais d'aller draguer tout ce qui bouge, peut-être que tu serais un peu moins mauvais. »_

De sa voix lasse, Aomine avait lâché ces quelques mots sans vraiment prêter attention à leur conséquence.

A savoir, une Momoi furieuse et un Wakamatsu avec une joue en feu avant qu'il n'ait pû dire quoi que ce soit pour démentir.

Puisqu'après tout, c'était faux. Il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour Satsuki et ne jurait depuis que par elle.

« Espèce de… » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Oi, oi, pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ? » demanda Aomine d'un ton vraiment surpris sans prêter attention à Wakamatsu.

Attrapant sa veste avant de courir vers la sortie, ce dernier lança furieusement à l'attention de l'As :

« Trouve-toi une copine plutôt que de mettre le bazar dans le couple des autres ! »

Il avait bien dû passer demi-heure à la retrouver. A mi-chemin entre les larmes et les cris, Momoi se dirigeait avec rapidité vers le portail du lycée, bien décidée à passer la nuit à pleurer dans un oreiller, martelant un autre du poing.

« Satsuki ! »

Elle sursauta à l'appel de son prénom mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, gardant le regard fixé vers l'horizon quand Wakamatsu se posta à côté d'elle.

« Satsuki, ne le croit pas, il dit n'importe quoi ! »

« J'en suis pas si sûre. »

La jeune manager se stoppa alors, ses yeux pâles dirigés vers les siens comme si elle attendait une réponse.

« Quoi ? » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

« C'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce genre de choses te concernant. Deux fois en deux mois, je trouve ça plutôt vexant. Et si c'est vrai, alors c'est du foutage de gueule ! »

Et s'être fait prendre pour une idiote par le garçon pour qui elle avait abandonné l'idée de sortir avec Kuroko lui aurait fait très mal. Parce qu'elle en était vraiment tombée amoureuse.

Elle aurait pu reprendre sa marche mais elle attendit, un air de défi peint sur le visage. Au fond d'elle, elle attendait vraiment de lui qu'il démente tout ça. Mais de manière convaincante. Car il s'en était dit des choses.

« C'est des conneries tout ça ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé ! Pour preuve le matin je t'attends devant chez toi pour aller au lycée, on passe nos journées ensemble, les weekend on est fourrés chez l'un ou chez l'autre sauf s'il y a un match. Quand veux-tu que j'ai pu trouver le temps d'aller voir ailleurs ? En classe ? »

Elle considéra sa réponse. En effet, Momoi avait été surprise de voir que son petit ami était du genre à vouloir passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. A son plus grand plaisir. Il lui avait même dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis qu'elle s'était montrée des plus efficaces pour les renseignements lors de leur premier match. Et elle avait bien voulu le croire. Et elle voulait encore le croire.

« On m'a dit… on m'a dit que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec une fille plus âgée et que tu l'avais même prise dans tes bras alors qu'elle pleurait après t'avoir longuement parlé ! » lança-t-elle comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle disait.

« Que… » Il fallut un moment au garçon pour voir de quoi elle parlait. « C'est pas vrai… qui est-ce que ta dit ça ? »

« … » elle détourna le regard.

« C'est pas grave, ça n'a pas d'importance. » Il soupira avec force avant de se passer les mains sur le visage. « Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé si ça te prenait tant le choux ? »

Momoi tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui puis, sous le coup de l'évidence, tourna à nouveau les yeux.

« Parce que je me suis dit que si c'était vrai, alors tu m'en parlerais. »souffla-t-elle.

« Et tu as raison ! Il ne me semble pas t'en avoir parlé. »

« N…non »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en conclus ? »

Satsuki pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre, la voix montant dans les aigues.

« Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais avec ce que vient de dire Aomine-kun, je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes ! Alors explique-toi, Kosuke !»

Il comprit qu'elle souffrait vraiment. Les seules fois où elle ne l'appelait que par son prénom étaient lors de ses rares fois où il arrivait quelque chose de grave.

« Ecoute, oui, ça s'est vraiment passé. J'ai bien prit cette fille dans mes bras mais absolument pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses. Il faut que tu me crois, Satsuki, je ne la séduisais pas, et elle non plus. » dit-il.

Momoi ne put réprimer un petit rire sec.

« Alors quoi ? Tu la réconfortais ? » cracha-t-elle. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il l'ait trompé.

« Exactement. »

Il y eut un léger silence

« Pardon ? » demanda Momoi. C'était un peu simple, non ?

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas en parler. » souffla-t-il. Il fallait qu'il sauve son couple, mais pas en trahissant une promesse.

« Oh, ça va ! » cria-t-elle. « J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas ce qui est le plus important pour toi ! »

Tournant les talons, elle décida de rentrer chez elle et de mettre à exécution son plan meurtrier contre son coussin.

« Elle est enceinte. » lança difficilement Wakamatsu. Il était désolé pour son amie, mais le plus important c'était bien Satsuki. Elle et personne d'autre.

Cette dernière se stoppa net avant de se retourner vivement.

« Elle… tu peux répéter ? »

« Elle est enceinte. Le jour où cette personne nous a vu, elle était venu me dire qu'elle était tombée enceinte et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire à propos du bébé. »

« Dis-moi qu'il est de toi et je t'égorge… » siffla-t-elle, s'approchant tout près de lui.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors pourquoi, tout d'un coup, elle viendrait t'en parler à toi plutôt qu'au père du bébé ? C'est vrai qu'on parle souvent de ça au premier qui passe ! –hé, t'as deux minutes pour répondre à mon sondage ? Je suis enceinte, que dois-je faire ? Réponse A : Garder le bébé. Réponse B : Ne pas le garder. Les votes sont anonymes, ne t'en fais pas ! »

« Satsuki… » il commençait à en avoir marre. Qu'ils aillent au diable Aomine et ses foutues rumeurs.

« Va-y, explique-toi ! » Elle s'était plantée devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« C'est la copine de mon cousin… »

Momoi examina la réponse avant de rire.

« Ouais, la copine du cousin du frère du mari de ma tante… je m'en vais. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il lui attrapa le bras et fouilla dans sa veste pour en sortir son portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, plus curieuse que furieuse.

Il pianota puis tourna l'écran vers elle.

« Le gars à droite, c'est mon cousin, la fille c'est sa copine, elle est en troisième année ici, et l'autre, j'espère que tu reconnais ton copain. »

« Oui… t'es même plutôt mignon»

Dieu merci, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ils avaient pris cette photo mais il avait bien fait de la garder. Et Dieu merci² elle n'avait pas répondu quelque chose du genre « copain pour peut-être plus très longtemps. » ce qui était une bonne chose.

Il lui lâcha le bras avant de la serrer contre lui. Décidant que son histoire était trop improbable pour justement ne pas être vraie, elle se laissa faire. Wakamatsu Kosuke n'avait pas tant d'humour et le peu qu'il avait, il ne l'utilisait pas pour de telles situations.

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé, Satsuki. » souffla-t-il, le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux.

« Je te crois. »

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant de s'embrasser doucement. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller chez elle après avoir récupéré les affaires du joueur.

Bien qu'ils se soient réconciliés, l'ambiance restait tendue. Momoi parla enfin quand ils eurent terminé le thé qu'elle avait servi.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, je vais préparer le repas. »

Ce qu'il fit. En retournant dans la cuisine, il se stoppa pour observer la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Se dandinant au rythme de la musique diffusée par la TV, Satsuki jouait de ses ustensiles pour préparer le repas. Heureusement pour eux, sa mère avait fait le plein de produits surgelés. Mettre dans la poêle et faire revenir, ça, elle pouvait le faire !

Et dire qu'il avait failli ne pas pouvoir assister à ça. Et le pire c'était que ça aurait été de la faute d'Aomine. Jamais il ne le lui aurait pardonné. D'ailleurs, As ou pas, demain il s'en prendrait une.

Se faufilant derrière elle, il enlaça sa taille et embrassa son cou. Jamais il n'avait autant eu envie d'elle. Glissant ses mains sur ses hanches, il appuya ses caresses contre son cou, mordillant même parfois sa peau.

Au diable la poêlée de légumes, il avait envie de manger de la Satsuki.

Et cette fois-ci, Aomine n'était pas là pour mettre le bazar.

* * *

Voilà voilà! C'est pas bien long mais ça m'a fait bien plaisir de l'écrire! Soutenez Wakamatsu, vos reviews l'élèveront!

Merci d'avoir lu! On se revoit bien vite, je l'espère.


End file.
